Rise of the Sayians
by hannya sayu
Summary: the Xenoverse games don't really have a good explanation to where people's custom characters come from, so I decided to come up with something for my character. not the most serious thing I'd write, just something I'd love to have feedback from. don't hold back on reviews, I could use the feedback. with the story speaking for itself, I'll see ya next time! hanhan!


**Rise of the Sayians**

I am Hannya, a time patroller and a proud sayian working for the supreme kai of time. Another patroller once asked me why there are so many sayians in the time patrol, as planet Vegeta was destroyed, holding back my urge to break his big green nose, I told him the story that I am now going to tell you.

Back on Vegeta, after my training was complete, I was appointed to a large and strong squad – the Bardock squad, everyone wanted to join his crew on their missions, they always came back beaten half to death and due to their sayian blood, that much stronger. After making short work of the natives on planet Stur the higher- ups decided with the crew's greater number, compared to others, things got a little bit too easy for us, so they split the team up.

Fasha, my partner in training joined the Bardock crew and I was in the crew lead by Leek, a tactical invalid who acts like he's King Vegeta himself. We were to take missions that Freeza's own men wouldn't want. It came down to planet Meat, a world of weak and apparently psychic natives, and planet Solid, full of metal eating, rock skinned people that had a penchant for firing anti-air weapons at any invaders. I tried to persuade Leek to take planet Meat, but he kept saying he's waiting for a mission with "chest hair" that "we will accomplish a mission to make the sayian race proud" then Bardock took the Meat mission, boy did I hate planet Solid.

After the Solids were finally wiped out and I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Leek squad got a call from another squad. They were in danger, most of their squad except the one making the call had been killed, then the communication cut out. Someone was attacking the sayians! We then noticed pod ships – ships we were familiar with were landing on the planet. Instead of other sayians, we met a squad we never expected, some of the men from Freeza's own army. I told one of them "the sayians are getting stronger, we're better at our job then we were five years ago! Who could wipe out the sayians like this?" with a cold smirk creeping across his face, he replied "us!" what followed was a massacre. We took some of the soldiers down, but they wiped out most of our squad pretty easily, me and Leek were strong enough to fight them off for a while, but then Leek got surrounded. I barely managed to get to my pod and escape.

I had to hurry back to planet Vegeta, and tell my king that Freeza and his army may have been planning to wipe out the sayians, I couldn't figure out why though, we were loyal as dogs and were getting stronger seemingly every week, who wouldn't want soldiers like that?

Then I saw it. Something I would never forgive, I would never forget, Freeza, that snake, was destroying my planet! As I stared at the empty space that was once my home, I was suddenly teleported away to a strange place, a man with blue hair wearing a long coat in front of me, a huge glowing dragon behind me. The man told me he was a sayian, not just that, but a super sayian, like that of legend! He told me that he summoned me to help him in his duty to fix errors in the correct flow of history, that I would travel through time and prevent changes in the lives of people such as prince Vegeta, so began my career as a time patroller.

After I had completed a few time patrols and quests, I snuck into the time nest and took the scroll for the era when Lord Beerus arrived on earth. I found the God of Destruction himself and convinced him to use the super dragon balls by telling him that rephog would be better then earth steak, and the only way he'd get it was to bring back planet Vegeta. With the planet restored, Trunks managed to get the sayians to sign up as time patrollers with the promise that they will fight strong opponents through history, some, including myself, achieved a super sayian form. It became a glorious era for our race.

As I was telling the patroller I mentioned earlier this story, the supreme kai of time suspected that one of the patrollers took a scroll and changed history, she then overheard my story.

So, to answer your question, that is why I am cleaning the bathroom right now.


End file.
